


An Adventuring!

by Snow



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: #yuletide storytime, Crack, Crossover, Gen, alternative POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Peri meet the most terrifying creature of all: a bunny!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventuring!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts), [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



> As told to #yuletide.

Once upon the time there was a snuggly bunny that wanted to go on an adventure. The bunny was sitting around waiting for the adventure to find her when she heard a funny noise above her home.

She hopped out of her burrow and saw a blue box. She looked at it, and she almost thought she could feel it looking back at her.

The bunny wiggled her nose. She also tried to eat the blue box, but she couldn't get a good hold of it. That was probably for the best, since blue boxes tend not to be good things for bunnies to eat. And eating a TARDIS is almost as bad an idea for a bunny as eating through a laptop cord would be.

The bunny was just about to wander away in boredom when the door of the blue box swung open.

"Peri," the rainbow creature who sprang out of the blue box shouted.  "We're here."

The bunny took a couple of hops backwards.  The rainbow creature was terrifying indeed.

The other creature, which the bunny supposed was named Peri, stepped out of the box too.  "About time," she said.

The bunny thought it was nice that they both shared space.  Too often larger creatures seemed to take up too much space for each one of themselves, when that space could be for bunnies.

 

There was a pause, then the Peri-creature said, "Doctor, this isn't Earth."

"Of course it isn't," said the bunny. The bunny didn't know what these people were doing here, but if they couldn't figure out in the first five seconds that this wasn't Earth they clearly couldn't be very observant.

Peri jumped backwards but the Doctor took a step closer to the bunny and peered at it.

The bunny peered back, trying to figure out where all his hair was coming from.

"Well then, where are we?" the Doctor asked.

"Bunnylandia," said the bunny, "Where bunnies rule the land and make everything a warm, cuddly, snuggly place."

"Aaah," screamed the Doctor, running back towards his blue box. "Quick Peri!  It's not safe here."

They both ran into their blue box, which vanished with the same strange noise it had appeared with.

The bunny wiggled her nose and ran off to find other bunnies to play with.

Right before she left, though, she noticed a funny object on the ground.  It was a piece of the Doctor's rainbow outfit.  And it would make a very nice addition to her burrow indeed. She could tell all the other bunnies of how she had defeated the intruders, and they would cheer her.  It had been a great day for an adventure to come visiting indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
